Cette Promesse
by kawai63
Summary: Cette promesse qu'il lui avait juré, il la tiendrait coûte que coûte.


Song Fic / OneShot

DISCLAMER : mon oc m'appartient ainsi que l'histoire mais les autres personnages appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda.

Helllllooooo ! ca va? voici un petit os **mon premier sur** yataaa !! alors que dire .. je pense que ce os va être dur à lire pas parce qu'il est triste (je trouve pas que ça donne envie de pleurer, je pense m'être foirer mais je veux bien avoir vos avis !) mais avec tous les flash backs pas prévenu voilààààà mais je trouvais que ça donnait un certain charme d'avoir des flashbacks sans être prévenu

 **Times that I've seen you lose your way** **You're not in control and you won't be told**

Marco était accoudé au bastingage,le ciel noir chargé d'éclairs ne pouvait le rendre plus mélancolique, c'était toujours douloureux de se souvenir d'elle, il en venait presque à regretter d'avoir mangé ce maudit fruit...comment tout avait commencé déjà ?

 **All I can do to keep you safe is hold you close**

Une jeune femme aux yeux vert d'eau courait, la capuche de sa longue cape noir empêchant de ne voir autre chose que ses yeux, ses deux dagues attachées négligemment à sa ceinture et le calme qu'elle dégageait suffisait à comprendre que ce n'était pas qu'une simple marchande, surtout si elle était poursuivi par trois hommes chacun faisant au moins deux fois le poid de leur 'distraction'. Celle-ci prit un virage relativement serré dans le but de semer ceux qu'elle estimait être des gêneurs qui n'avait pas leurs places dans son village. Sa course fut néanmoins stoppé par sa rencontre avec le sol, elle leva ses yeux vers la cause de sa chute

 **Hold you close til you can breathe on your own** **Til you can breathe on your own**

Elle soupira de soulagement ce n'était que les pirates de Barbe Blanche, elle se releva donc et… attendez quoi des pirates de Barbe Blanche? ….contrairement à la plupart des gens ne prit pas ses jambes à son coup :

"Ah enfin vous êtes là, je peux savoir à quoi ça sert de promettre de protéger une île si c'est pour arrivé une semaine après! Une semaine" Les gronda-t-elle

Heureusement ce n'était que la première et seconde divisions ils étaient respectivement calmes et joyeux, pas du genre à prendre la mouche pour rien. Il n'empêche que Marco se demandait qui était cette fille pour dire ça comme si c'était banal de s'adresser à des pirates de leurs envergure. Surtout sur ce ton cependant il lui répondu.

 **Hold tight, you're slowly coming back to life**

"Marco!"Cria Tatch coupant de ses souvenirs douloureux "C'est l'heure de manger!"

Celui-ci hocha la tête et rentra dans le réfectoire dans le but de manger.

"Au menu Blanquette de veau avec patates! Et en dessert tarte aux pommes!" Annonça le commandant de la quatrième divisions sous les exclamations de ses frères.

 **I'll be keeping your head up** **I'll be keeping your head up, darling**

C'était son dessert préféré ne put s'empêcher de penser Marco il se souvenir encore de la fois où elle avait essayé de lui apprendre à en faire.

"Aller Marco! Me dis pas que tu sais pas cuisiner quand même et puis tu oublies que je suis cuisinière !"

"Pourquoi tu veux faire une tarte aux pommes? C'est juste un gâteau, quand je te disais qu'on pouvait faire dîner je parlais de manger pas de faire à manger!" Soupira Marco pour une fois qu'il pouvait aller voir son amie il fallait qu'elle veuille le ridiculiser, il n'était pas nul en cuisine mais il ne l'était certainement pas aussi bon qu'elle.

"S'il te plaît" Dit elle avec une moue adorable.

Il avait finalement accepté au plus grand bonheur de la châtain. Ils avaient passé toute la journée derrière les fourneaux parfois en cuisinait sérieusement d'autres fois en se lançant de la farine. Ça avait été une des meilleurs journées qu'il avait passé.

 **Let go of all your haunted dreams tonight** **I'll be keeping your head up**

"Pourquoi tu aimes autant les tartes aux pommes?" lui avait il demandé une fois.

"Elles me rappellent d'où je viens et comment j'en suis arrivée là." Il lui avait juste souris.

 **I'll be keeping your head up, darling** **Hold tight; you're slowly coming back to life**

Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir la sauver, elle ne le méritait pas, pas de cette façon, pas à ce moment.

 **Let go of all your haunted dreams tonight** **I'll be keeping your head up**

Et puis la fois où elle avait voulu lui faire un coucou pour son anniversaire, elle avait demandé de l'aide à Père autant dire qu'il s'était étouffé quand il l'avait apprit, il lui avait pourtant dit ne jamais rencontrer l'équipage et que ça valait mieux pour elle, ce soir là il avait repoussé toute les personnes qui avaient essayé de la draguer, en gros les trois quarts de l'équipage. Et il avait aussi dû essuyer les taquineries sur sa relation avec la jolie femme. Ça avait été le plus mouvementé et le plus inoubliable anniversaire de sa vie.

 **I'll be keeping your head up** **And I won't let you down**

Se reconnectant au moment présent il entreprit de manger son repas ne voyant pas le regard inquiet que lui adressait son Père.

 **Everyone keeps a darker place** **To lose control, you're not alone**

Il se souvenait de sa mort, de la mort d'Eisha, renforçant sa haine envers les marines. Pendant des années il avait nié le fait que c'était de sa faute si les marines lui avait tiré dessus alors qu'elle sortait simplement de son restaurant. Il se souvenait de ses paroles alors qu'elle gisait sur le sol.

"Promet moi… promet moi de visiter chaque recoin de ce monde de dessiner chaque îles comme ça quand on se retrouvera tu pourras me montrer.."

Il avait accouru vers elle après avoir tué les quelque marines, le visage trahissant sa colère, il était, pour la première fois depuis des années, impuissant. Puis il a chuchoté de sa voix brisé :

"Eisha, je te le promet reste avec moi. Tu dessinera cette carte avec moi" Il ordonna à ses pouvoirs de soigner la mourante mais… "Je t'en prie… ne me laisse pas.. Eisha! Eisha?! Seul le silence lui répondu. Il se souvenir de ces derniers mots chuchoté comme une prédiction.

On se retrouvera.

Une simple promesse aux portes de la Mort.

 **And when you come looking for embrace** **I know your soul; I'll be your home**

Et dès qu'il levait les yeux vers le ciel il se souvenait, il se souvenait de son visage, de son rire et il essayait d'imaginer des réactions face à ses aventures qu'elle devait suivre de là haut.

 **Til you can breathe on your own**

Malgré tout… Il se maudissait pourquoi n'avait-il pas envisagé que le gouvernement mondial ne prenne pour cible sa copine? C'était pourtant tellement logique. Il s'était reposé sur sa réputation et ça lui avait coûté sa mort. Il aurait pu le savoir !.. il aurait dû le savoir .. c'était de sa faute..

 **Til you can breathe on your own**

Désormais elle était morte, il ne verrait plus son sourire quand il lui racontait ses missions , il ne ressentirait plus sa chaleur quand elle se lovait contre lui, il ne pourra plus passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour la taquiner, ils ne parleraient plus de leurs avenirs.

 **You never think that you can fly** **You'll always swim against the tide**

Il avait toujours aimé voler encore plus maintenant qu'il avait l'impression de se rapprocher d'elle par cette action, quand il était en danger il sentait sa présence comme une douce brise printanière le conseillant, l'encourageant.

 **Don't you know your pain is mine?** **And I would die a thousand times to ease your mind**

De retour dans sa chambre le Phénix sortit une carte il devait penser à autre chose c'était trop douloureux, en sortant sa carte une photo tomba c'était Eisha et lui souriant. Le blond se laissa tomber son dos s'appuyant du bureau, des larmes glissant silencieusement.

 **To ease your mind**

Il finit par s'endormir, en se réveillant le lendemain il fera comme si de rien n'étais mais ses amis et son Père n'était pas stupide

"Tatch il avait quoi hier Marco?" Demanda innocemment le brun aux tâches de rousseur.

"L'amour est un cadeau empoisonné Ace. Il peut nous faire vivre les meilleurs moments de notre vie comme les pires." Répondit Barbe Blanche devançant Tatch.


End file.
